Open reel type magnetic tape drive, such as used in computers and data processing equipment, are usually installed in a generally upright position, the reels and the head assembly being exposed for access. The tape supply reel is normally secured on one driven hub and the tape is threaded through the head assembly and attached to the take-up reel. Since the reels and head assembly are exposed, their design is usually made attractive in appearance by means of trim, covers and other cosmetic features, which add to the cost of the apparatus. In many installations the mechanism is protected by doors, which are often transparent, leaving the mechanism exposed and thus subject to esthetic treatment.
The upright tape drive units require a considerable amount of space and limit the packaging arrangement in many instances. It would be advantageous to have a tape drive unit which would fit into a minimum of space, be easy to load and unload and be concealed in use so as not to require cosmetic trim.